


Scoot's OCs

by scootsandspooks



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Scout Abuse, parent loss, storms and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootsandspooks/pseuds/scootsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be a collection of my tf2 OCs that I have! Some small little tid-bits will go here, possibly just the introductions or any relationship's they may have that's not a part of their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormy Nights

A loud bang and a flash of light, man was it storming tonight. 

The thunder was loud enough to shake the whole building, which was rather surprising considering how large the place was and how much cement was put into the walls. All curled up under the covers in fear was a Texan man who was shaking from the small jolt he got with the sound of the thunderclap. Poor Dusty didn’t like it when it stormed. The sounds of the thunder reminded of him of tornadoes and floods that used to destroy his home and had once taken away his father. Even the light flashes would trigger his horrible PTSD from the events. He would get flash backs of his livestock and barns being swept away and thrown about only to be found ruined and dead in the open fields they owned. He could hear his mother crying and his younger sisters screaming for their daddy as he was once swept away by the raging waters. 

The Texan pulled the covers closer to him as he tried to block out the memories. He really wished he could go see his ma’ and his younger sisters. All three of the cuties were bright and pleasant, each had the same set of eyes and gorgeous hair that ranged from brown to blonde. The oldest of the three looked just like his ma’ when she was her age. Petite yet busty with perfectly curled, dark brown hair that made her bright blue eyes pop. 

Dusty’s heart started to warm up as he remembered all of their fond faces. Each of them had his mother’s rosy cheeks, hell, even he did. He remembers the day when he had come home from school with the two oldest sisters and she was pregnant with the third making their favorite pie. He remembers that he and Claire, the oldest, would race each other home while Stella, the second oldest, would ride on his shoulders. Whoever made it back first got to eat the left over scraps of pie crust that their ma’ didn’t use, regardless if she saved enough for the three of them. 

That day, his dad had come home with some neat new toys for each of them to try out. They lived pretty far out from any of the big cities, so they usually didn’t get much from them, only whatever that came into the small Mom and Pop store a good hour down the road. Claire had gotten a new doll, one made of plastic which was real odd looking, but she loved it either way. Stella was given a new coloring book and some colored pencils. All three of the kids were amazed by the new colors in the set. They usually were only able to find the packs of six, sometimes eight, but this pack was a pack of twelve. They hardly ever used the new colors in fear that they would never find a pack of them again and they lasted for quite a few years until 2 years after Sammy was born and she had broken them. 

Dusty chuckled to himself at that. They were all so mad at her but of course she was just the baby of the four and never got in trouble for anything. 

The thing that his dad brought for him was something beyond compare to anything he had ever gotten before. It was a metal plane that actually flew when one threw it. Dusty had one just like it before, but the difference was that this one had switches. Before you throw it, you could press a button and the propeller would rotate and keep it in the air for a solid 10 seconds before crashing back down to the earth. It may not seem like anything spectacular, but Dusty loved the hell out of that toy. 

He would play with it every day and never let any of his sisters touch it. When it broke the first time, Dusty went crying to his dad and he showed the little Texan how to fix it. He was absolutely fascinated. He caught on quick and was able to fix it all on his own every time it broke. 

Another loud crack came from the storm outside and nearly gave the poor man a heart attack. He jumped in his bed and pulled the covers closer to his trembling body. He tried to calm his breathing as he regained his thought again. 

What was that about that plane? Oh, that’s right.

Dusty closed his eyes as he recalled the few years after his dad has passed away he would work for the other folks who lived near them. He would get payed to do just about anything. The main thing he used to do for the people was fix old machines and vehicles that no longer worked or would run into problems after a few uses. Dust fixed everything from cars to tractors to wagons and plows. Anything made of metal he knew how to fix. 

Eventually, Dusty started to read more and more into engineering and machines once he had the time to learn how to read properly. His school wasn’t exactly the best, and his sisters were no help to him as they really didn’t care to learn. It was sad, really, once his dad was gone, the 3 girls became hard working farmers who dropped out of school and become the hardest workers in their small town. They were all about looks and knowledge before the incident, Dusty even remembers the day that Claire wore her really nice Moonlight dance dress that their ma’ made for her out with the horses. Boy, she was in a heap of trouble and their ma’ vowed to never make another dress for her again. Soon, that vow spread to the other two girls as they no longer cared. Dusty knew that Stella’s looks were what she lived for, but soon he came to accept the fact that the three were no longer little and could make decisions on their own. 

Anyways, he started reading and enhancing his skills enough to rebuild his toy plane into a remote controlled toy. Dusty was rather proud of himself for that, and would show it off at any chance he got. The people in his small town had never seen anything like it so it was really a sight to behold. 

Dusty smiled to himself as one thought crept up into his tired mind. He was finally dozing off and everything was going quiet in his head as it grew dark, as if the storm was no longer occurring out his window. The last thought Dusty had for the night before he fully fell asleep was his mother’s words at his little contraption when he showed it to her.  
She smiled when she saw what he had done and touched his face with a small, bony hand as she had spoken with a soft voice full of love. 

“I’m proud of you, Dustin. You’re just like your father and I’m sure he’s proud of you too.”


	2. Matthias The Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's an interesting one. A real asshole, but interesting.

One Scout. Two Scout.

Red Scout. Blu Scout. 

Really and honestly, any Scout will do. Either way they all taste the same. 

The brutal, cannibalistic doctor didn’t care much for the safety of the tiny men. He had all of the technology needed to bring them all back to life. Even if they did go missing and someone noticed, no one would care.

They were completely disposable.

The Scandinavian man easily cut through one of the men’s arms that he managed to slice off during procedure. You see, it was easy. All he had to do was to keep the scrawny little things alive while he feasted upon their flesh. When he was satisfied with his meal and deemed himself done for the day, he would slit their throats and drink their blood before they would materialize and respawn. 

Very simple. 

Very enjoyable.

Very addicting.

Matthias the Medic tried to get his little lover to enjoy the delicious American flesh with him, but he would get sick before even having a taste. Instead, he would happily assist with the butchering process and wear the Scouts’ blood like make up before seducing his lover mid-process. There were a few times that the little distractions would cause his delicious treat to go cold, and he would take sweet love bites from his lover instead for compensation. The tiny Sniper didn’t seem to mind for the most part. He knew that Matthias would never put him through the pain of death and instead would heal him to peak health. 

Matthias took pride in his work and would love to try to sneak pieces of the Scout meat into the rest of the team’s meals, but he knew that wouldn’t go over so well. Instead, he happily hummed for himself underneath his mask and sliced through the bone and flesh of the young boys. 

One Scout. Two Scout. Three Scout, four. 

Oh does Medic wish that there were more.


End file.
